


Deception

by idontevenknowugh



Series: Control [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fontcest, Glimmer of hope at the end, It's not who you think, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Papyrus, Shame, Sibling Incest, bad brothers au, poor communication skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/pseuds/idontevenknowugh
Summary: Maybe there was a way to make Sans like him. He just wished it wasn’t this way.





	Deception

**Author's Note:**

> Lyco ([AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny)|[Tumblr](http://nom-the-skel.tumblr.com/)) funded this chapter! Thank you so much. <3 This is the Bad Brothers entry into the Control series. I have a very long ramble about the layers of manipulation in this fic that past me thought I would need, but I’m kinda hoping the fic speaks does the job on that front, so... I won’t say enjoy. This one made me really sad.
> 
> Thank you so much to sindontquit for editing this. <3

Sans was drunk. Again.

“stars, i feel like crap.”

He wasn't a violent drunk.

“you know what i need? a good lay.”

It was just that…

“of course, not sure how i would manage that with you around.”

Papyrus looked over at where Sans sat on the couch, ketchup clutched in his phalanges. He swallowed, emotion thick in his throat. His brother hadn't even bothered to look at him as he said it. They both knew what he meant anyways.

Papyrus was in the way. He was a burden to Sans in this, as in everything.

But- but what if he wasn't? Would that make Sans happy?

Bored, drink-hazed eyelights flicked up to him, Sans’s frown deepening as he opened his mouth to ask the obvious question. What was he doing?

What was Papyrus doing?

The carpet poked through the thin black material stretched over his patella. It scratched at the bone unpleasantly.

“what do you think you’re-” Sans cut off with a gasp as Papyrus reached forward and rubbed along his pelvic arch.

He had heard Sans when he started masturbating, and every time since. The elder skeleton made no effort to keep it down, and eventually Papyrus had tried it out himself. He knew what felt good. He could be useful.

Sans’s pelvis lifted off the couch as Papyrus tugged his shorts down. They pooled on the ground with a hiss.

“fuck…,” Sans groaned as Papyrus continued his ministrations on bare bone. His heavy breathing and the rough scrape of Papyrus’s touch sounded far too loud to the kneeling monster. He was waiting for Sans to stop him, push him away. Reject him.

“r-right there…,” Sans breathed instead, spreading his femurs more. Warmth blossomed in Papyrus’s soul as the expected rebuff never came. He hadn’t been this close to his brother in…years. Leaning forward he, hesitantly, licked along his brother’s pubis. Without warning, soft, slightly transparent blue magic appeared in front of his face, making him jerk back his skull in surprise.

“you even know what to do with it?” Sans asked with a breathy chuckle. Papyrus didn’t answer him. Words would never convince his brother of anything. He eyed the blue member with trepidation. It was thick and hard and…Sans’s. Burying the sheer wrongness of the situation, he opened his mouth, making sure to lay his tongue over his bottom teeth, and took the member into it.

Sans groaned and shifted into a deeper slump, resulting in his penis thrusting into Papyrus’s mouth unexpectedly as he was completely flanked by his brother’s legs. Shaking, he fought off the urge to pull away, instead pressing forward. His magic fought the intrusion, but he overrode it, stilling the twitching flesh that formed instinctively at the back of his mouth. Breathing in through his nose to steady himself, he swallowed.

“ah!” Sans cried out and bucked up into his mouth, undoing all of his hard work and making him gag around his brother’s member. Still, he didn’t remove it from his mouth, and managed to get the reflex under control.

“good…that’s so good,” Sans moaned out, and Papyrus’s soul leapt at the praise. He continued to pleasure Sans, each little scrap of encouragement, in a long litany, warming him to the activity a bit more. By the end, he was practically flushed with happiness, despite the way Sans’s cum sat nauseatingly in his mouth. He couldn’t bring himself to swallow it, but neither could he just spit it out on the carpet. He stood to go to the kitchen, when Sans said it.

“thanks, pap.”

It was said with a sigh as Sans flopped back into the couch. His ketchup bottle, previously forgotten in one hand, made the inevitable trek up to his mouth so he could squirt more in. Papyrus was so shocked, and so eager to reply, that he gulped down his brother’s release, the sensation of it going down into his soul chilling.

“YOU’RE WELCOME, SANS!” he called out anyways, smiling at his brother.

The only reply was the TV.

—————

“ah! ah! ah! ah!” Sans grunted out each time Papyrus reseated himself. His legs ached with the exertion, but he could tell that his brother was close. Just a little bit more.

Papyrus felt a strangled moan leave his own mouth as he once again slammed his pelvis down, impaling himself on Sans’s member. The feel of his magic stretching around it had become tolerable, and was even approaching pleasurable. He only showered once after sex, now.

“stars, yes, pap,” Sans cried out and set his hands on Papyrus’s pelvis. He didn't actually help, but Papyrus had learned that it was a sign that Sans was close. Thankfully.

He grit his teeth and tried to move faster, his bouncing producing a steady repetition of clacking as their bones connected. The sound made Papyrus wince, but if Sans noticed, he didn't comment.

“yesssss,” Sans moaned, his pelvis lifting up to meet Papyrus’s as he finally reached completion. It was the most effort he’d put forth all night, but that was typical. Papyrus went stiff at the feel of Sans’s release spilling inside of him, but didn’t draw away. He focused on Sans’s blissed out expression and reminded himself he’d done that.

As Sans slowly relaxed onto the bed, Papyrus joints twitched with the urge to flee and start cleaning himself. He didn't, though. He waited, to see if he had won a rare bit of praise. Sans just panted.

“you gonna…?” He asked harshly once he had caught his breath, gesturing at where Papyrus still straddled him.

“R-RIGHT,” Papyrus all but leapt off of Sans, who snickered at him. There was a mocking tone to it that made Papyrus flush. He paused, contemplating saying something to Sans, but, as always, he kept silent and just left. Sans, for his part, looked to be already asleep.

As Papyrus locked the bathroom door behind him, he frowned. Despite finding the whole process distasteful, he felt somewhat wounded that his brother hadn’t cared that Papyrus didn’t reach any kind of completion. It was a silly thing to be upset about. He didn’t even want to, but that hardly stopped Papyrus from wanting Sans to care.

————

“SANS,” Papyrus finally built up the courage to approach his brother, though he wrung his phalanges as he did so. Every bone in his body was ready to flee, to leave things as they were. Wasn't it better to keep what he had, rather than risk it all, and for what?

Sans didn't look at him, his eyelights glued to the tv.

“SANS,” he tried again. If Sans didn’t respond, he’d give up for now. Trying to demand his brother’s attention never ended well.

There was a sigh from the couch.

“what?”

“OH, UM,” Papyrus startled. He hadn’t really expected Sans to listen to him, so he wasn’t ready. He stumbled his way towards the start of a sentence, Sans looking more and more annoyed as he went.

“just get on with it,” Sans interrupted finally, silencing Papyrus.

“WELL, IT’S JUST THAT…” Papyrus started, taking a deep breath and reminding himself of what he wanted to say, and why.

“THE THINGS WE’VE BEEN DOING-”

“Sex,” Sans said crassly, making Papyrus wince.

“Y-YEAH,” Papyrus agreed, looking at the floor. “I WAS WONDERING WHY YOU’RE DOING IT WITH ME.”

“you’re doing it too, idiot.”

“RIGHT,” Papyrus nodded, his sockets already wetting. He had to hold it together. “AND I KNOW WHY I'M DOING IT. BUT, WE’VE NEVER TALKED ABOUT IT, AND WE’RE BROTHERS. IT DOESN'T SEEM NATURAL, SO WHY…?”

“oh my god, Papyrus,” Sans groaned. “you really know how to take the fun out of things, you know that?”

Papyrus nodded again, the tears falling. He always did seem to manage that.

“because it's easy,” Sans said dismissively, answering the question anyways. “minimum effort required.”

Papyrus’s vision blurred, his focus returning to the wall behind Sans, rather than on Sans himself. Right, of course. Sans was always tired from his jobs. Despite his frequent and lengthy trips to Grillby’s, he didn't have time to find another partner. Papyrus was a convenient option. He didn't care who he slept with.

And he certainly didn't care about Papyrus.  
———-  
After Papyrus decided he would stop, he noticed that Sans grew even more irritable. He snapped at Papyrus constantly, over little things he never would have before. It was even worse because he stayed home more than usual as well.

Unless he was at work, he was at home, making the house a minefield. Papyrus couldn’t clean because it was too loud. Then he would be in trouble for not cleaning. He couldn’t be in the same room as Sans without some comment or another being shot his way. Papyrus began to avoid his brother all together. The temptation to try and ease his temper grew stronger by the day.

Then Sans didn’t come home after work. Papyrus regarded the empty house with trepidation. It wasn’t right of him to not want Sans here. This was Sans’s house, as he liked to remind Papyrus when he got upset. He had more right to the space than Papyrus did. It was just that the quiet was nice, even if the peace it brought felt fragile. Papyrus took the time to tidy up more, to make sure that when Sans did return he wouldn’t be upset about it.

It didn’t matter. Sans came home mad. The front door slammed open, so there wasn’t any missing his arrival. He stumbled into the house, barely managing to close it behind him. Papyrus hunched over, moving away from the door and towards the kitchen. Maybe Sans was too drunk to notice him.

“p’rus,” Sans slurred, his skull swiveling to fix him with an angry look. Papyrus froze, as though trapped by the gaze. “come’er,” he pointed at the couch, dragging his feet as he made his way over to it. Papyrus’s phalanges clutched at each other as he moved to obey. It hadn’t been an insult at least.

Sans dropped onto the couch in his usual slouch, spreading his legs wide enough that there wasn’t any room for Papyrus to sit comfortably. Instead, he stood in front of Sans, eying him nervously.

“do th’ thin’” Sans grumbled at him.

“WHAT?” Papyrus asked hesitantly. He didn’t want to question Sans, but he had no idea what he was talking about.

“the thing!” The sudden clarity of the words, fueled by anger, startled Papyrus. He jumped, hands coming up as if he could protect himself from them. “you stop’d. do it…” His words quieted, running together again as they made up for dropped syllables.

“IT…?” Papyrus repeated, taking in Sans’s posture. Was Sans asking him to have sex with him? Sans had never initiated. What should Papyrus do? If he denied Sans, he would be furious. If he gave in, he would get that brief moment where it felt like Sans cared, even though he knew it was a lie. Even though he hated every second of it.

“usel’ss,” Sans sighed, slumping a little more as he gave up waiting for Papyrus’s answer. Papyrus flinched, his hands moving seamlessly into a placating gesture. He couldn’t take any more days like this. He couldn’t stand the way that Sans was treating him. He missed the lie.

“W-WAIT, I’LL… I’LL…” He walked closer to Sans and lowered his sockets to Sans’s crotch. He had to do it. He needed Sans’s affection. It was a yearning ache in him that had persisted since the first time, right here on this couch. He just hadn’t wanted to admit that to himself. Denying himself had seemed like the right thing to do, but it had only hurt more.

“I’LL DO IT.”

Sans grinned sloppily, one side of his mouth curling up higher than the other. It was like looking at a completely different monster. Papyrus had never been graced with a positive expression from Sans before. When he smiled at Papyrus, it was always more a sneer. Papyrus felt a warmth in his soul that was so foreign he hardly knew what to do with it.

The feeling shrank as Sans reached into his shorts and produced his member, already hard and leaking. Papyrus felt the fact that Sans was just happy about the sexual gratification chip away at his excitement, but he drowned it out with the lie. He couldn’t face reality right now. Sans wanted him. Sans appreciated him. Tears prickled along Papyrus’s sockets as he leaned forward and licked up Sans’s member.

It was just as gross as he remembered. The musky smell was overpowering, making him want to gag before he even had it in his mouth. The taste of his precum, as Papyrus’s tongue reached the tip, made it so much worse. He had to sit back and get away from the smell before he was sick.

Papyrus looked up at Sans to find him frowning again, looking down at Papyrus expectantly. Of course he wanted more than that. Papyrus would give him more, he just needed a moment. It didn’t take long for Sans’s expression to grow more frustrated, however, so Papyrus made himself lean in again, despite not feeling ready. Though, there was a chance he would never feel ready.

Which meant he needed to go for it, before he lost his nerve. With a tremor in his soul, Papyrus took Sans into his mouth, using his tongue to cushion it. Sans groaned, the noise somehow making the feel of him all that much more disgusting. Papyrus used all of his willpower to stay put and start moving his tongue.

The taste was pervasive, coating his mouth and the bit of throat his magic had formed for the act. He hadn’t swallowed anything, but he could swear it was seeping into his soul already, tainting that bit of happiness he had tried to preserve. Regret started to sneak up on him, as he licked at his brother’s penis. Why couldn’t he have been stronger?

“god, pap, that feels good,” Sans moaned, and Papyrus felt a hand on the back of his skull. Of all things, Sans stroked along the dome of his skull. It was such a small gesture, but that hint of affection undid Papyrus completely. That’s what he wanted, and if he would just do as Sans wanted, he could keep getting it.

Papyrus started to lick at Sans with enthusiasm, bobbing his skull so that the tip of the member bumped against the back of his mouth. Sans kept making those pleasured noises, driving Papyrus to work harder at getting him off. Sans even clutched at the back of his skull when Papyrus paused with the member deep in his mouth and swallowed. The motion of his magic against the hard tip made the urge to gag so much worse, but he fought it off, pulling back from Sans.

This time he didn’t sit back entirely, just licked at the tip while his magic calmed down, so he didn’t upset Sans again. He was almost ready to get back to it when the hand on his skull began to push him forward, making him take the member back into his mouth. Papyrus resisted with a hum of surprise, but Sans didn’t let up. He just held Papyrus in place while he started to thrust up into his mouth.

Sans wasn’t used to putting any effort into sex, and he was- Papyrus now remembered- incredibly drunk. There was no rhythm to the movement of his pelvis, no tempo he could grow accustomed to. His magic roiled, the flesh at the back of his mouth twitching anxiously as it was hit again and again and again. Papyrus gave up on doing anything but controlling the impulse. Stars only knew what Sans would do if Papyrus was sick on him.

“oh fuck,” Sans gasped, and that was all the warning Papyrus got as hot liquid squirted against the already agitated magic. Sans held Papyrus in place until he was finished, before releasing him and sitting back on the couch with a sigh of pleasure.

Papyrus leapt to his feet. He needed to get out of there now. He gulped down Sans’s release, pushing down the sick with it. His soul rebelled even more as it was forced to absorb Sans’s semen. He wasn’t sure he could make it up to the bathroom, so he turned for the front door.

“yo’re th’ best, pap,” Sans said sleepily before he made it. “thhhks” The words were immediately followed up by a snore, but that didn’t make Papyrus any less affected by the words. Tears trickled down his cheek bones as he walked out into the cold air of Snowdin. He shivered, walking around to the side of the house and retching where he couldn’t be seen from the path into town.

What a mess he had become, hiding outside sick and sobbing. He knew already, though, that he would do it again. ‘The best’. Sans had called him the best. Soaring joy conflicted with the swirling mess of self-disgust and self-hatred he was drowning in. How was it possible to feel so good and so awful at the same time? Wiping at his face, Papyrus straightened and walked back towards the house.

He paused at the path, looking at the front door with a heavy soul. Seeing Sans, asleep and uncaring, felt like it would shatter his fragile fantasy. With a sniffle, he turned and walked away from town. He was pretty sure there was a nice, private spot just inside Waterfall he could hide in while he built up the fantasy to last him until he won his next bit of praise.

It was right where he remembered. Papyrus hadn’t come and hidden out here in a long time, afraid of Sans getting mad at him for disappearing. Once, it had been his sanctuary away from the house where he didn’t feel welcome anyways, but then he’d grown old enough to do chores. Sanctuaries hadn’t been allowed then.

No, no. He couldn’t afford to think about how things had been. Now Sans appreciated him. Sans liked him. If Papyrus could keep making Sans feel good, than things would get better. He knew it!

Papyrus was so caught up reinforcing the idea he didn’t even notice that someone else had walked into the little offshoot.

“Hey, are you okay?” asked a fierce voice.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is where I: take requests, post streams, chit chat, do teasers, try out new fics, reblog a lot of skeleton porn, pimp all my favorite fics


End file.
